poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformers017. Summary Thomas goes to Shrek's swamp to see him but instead finds himself traveling to the town of Duloc and rescuing the beloved Princess Fiona. What will Thomas do next? Find out in the film that captures the eyes of audiences everywhere. Plot Thomas Goes to the Swamp Thomas gets ready to go and see Shrek again. Ryan opens a portal to Shrek's world. Thomas puffs through the portal and arrives at Shrek's Swamp. Only to find out that Shrek has gone on holiday. With no way home again and 10 till sundown, Thomas decides to spend the night at the Swamp. That night, Thomas is asleep. Until he hears a noise. Thomas springs into robot mode and aims his iron blasters. Crash and Matau peeks thought the window to find Thomas. When Thomas sees them and Grimlock staring at him, he screams and falls back. He asks them why they followed him. Matau said that they want to go see Shrek just like Thomas. But Thomas tells them that Shrek has gone on holiday. Suddenly, Thomas finds a note that Shrek left. Matau then reads the note. Later that night, Thomas sees fairytale creatures taking refuge in the swamp. He asks them who forced them to come. One of the Three Little Pigs says that Lord Farquaad had done so. Crash asks them where Lord Farquaad is. Pinochio (Shrek) tells them that Lord Farquaad lives in Duloc. Matau tells them not to get comfortable because their welcome has worn out, three of his friends and he'll go see Lord Farquaad now, to get them off Shrek's home and back to where they came from. But a fairy warns them about his three daughters, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle. Matau then have a vision about Adagio putting a pendant around Ryan's neck and he becomes one of the Dazzlings. Thomas leads Matau, Grimlock and Crash out of the swamp as Thomas is only one who knows the way to Duloc. Matau hopes that his evil twin brother Bertram, Evil Anna and Evil Ryan isn't with Lord Farquaad. Lord Farquaad's Lair/The Princess Choice At Duloc, the evil Lord Farquaad and his three Princess daughters, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle head to the Dungeon. They torture the Gingerbread Man into telling them where the other fairytale creatures are.﻿ One of Farquaad's sons, Evil Ryan says they're trying to be fair with him, but, his dad's patience has reached it's end. Adagio Dazzle says to be calm and just let the words come out of Gingy's mouth, which they do, thanks to her fair manner. Gingy then recites the Muffin Man. Aria Blaze says they've heard the story again from time to time. Bertram tells Aria that he heard it all the time, and play along. But Sonata thinks that their farther is being too hard on the fairytale creatures and should be more fair like Adagio. Evil Anna agrees of what Sonata said. Soon enough, the guards come in with a magic mirror. Evil Ryan tells the guards to bring it in. When they do, the Mirror tells Lord Farquaad that in order to make his kingdom a real one, he must marry a princess and gives him three choices: Cinderella, Snow White and Princess Fiona. Evil Ryan and Adagio tells Farquaad to pick the third princess. Lord Farquaad picks Princess Fiona and has to find someone to rescue her. Evil Ryan tries to tell his farther about what happens to Fiona at night. But he interrupts when he tells him to shut up. Bertram tells Farquaad that he'll make Fiona his queen and Duloc will finally have a king. Evil Ryan tells Airachnid to assemble his finest knights. The Journey to Duloc Thomas, Crash, Matau and Grimlock arrived at the entrance to Duloc. They see a guy with a big Farquaad head welcoming people. Crash comes to greet the guy with a big Farquaad head. The guy runs off terrified but crashes into a wall, knocking himself out. Thomas and his friends enter the town. Crash says it's a nice place. But they find it deserted. Matau finds an info booth and pulls the leaver. The Welcome song plays sung by a bunch of wooden dolls and Matau, Crash, Thomas and Grimlock get their photo taken. Crash is so happy and says to do that again. But before he can pull the leaver again, Thomas grabs him and says no. Crash agrees with Thomas and won't do it again. Later, they hear trumpet noises. Matau asks Thomas that there's a tournament happening. Thomas says that he doesn't think so and they enter a huge arena. Evil Ryan gives a speech that the Champion will have the privilege of going forth and rescue Princess Fiona from the dragon's keep. Adagio adds that it has to be someone fair like her. Bertram then adds if for any reason the winner is unsuccessful the first runner up will take his place. When the knights hear Thomas coming, they turn and look at him as he passes. Bertram asks if is that his good twin brother Matau. Thomas says yes, but Farquaad comments Thomas as hidious. Crash said that's not very nice and Matau is a monkey and Ryan's apprentice. Thomas also points out that Grimlock is a Dinobot. Matau then adds that Crash is a bandicoot. Aria whispers a plan to her farther. Evil Ryan knows what his dad will say, and tells the knights that the one that beats the four heroes will be named Champion. Thomas tries to talk them out of it but it doesn't work. Crash says they need to fight and hands Thomas Ryan's lightsaber that looks like Kylo Ren's. Thomas uses it to open a barrel of beer and it squirts the knights. Matau summons his Keyblade and takes on the knights in a swordfight. This soon turns into a big wrestling match between Thomas, Matau, Crash, Grimlock and the knights. Crash uses his Keyblade as a baseball bat sends one of the knights flying away. When Thomas throws the final knight, Grimlock whacks him in his head with his tail. Crash and 3 of his friends celebrate their victory. Crash says to Farquaad and his 6 kids that he and his friends made it until Taco Tuesday. But, however, Evil Ryan beckons for the crossbows to be aimed at the four friends. Crash says to his friends that they came at a bad time. But instead, Farquaad gives them the duty of rescuing Princess Fiona. Crash is happy and tells Farquaad that like Shrek, he and his friends are on a quest to get Shrek's swamp back. The Princesses chit-chat behind Farquaad's back. Evil Ryan tells Bertram and Evil Anna to listen. Farquaad promises to remove the fairytale creatures from Shrek's swamp if Thomas and his friends bring him Fiona. Matau says to Farquaad that they have a deal. Later on/In the sunflower field Thomas leads his friends through a sunflower field. Trivia *Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle will be posing as princesses to Lord Farquaad in this film. * Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna will work for Lord Farquaad. * Grimlock (RID 2015), Crash Bandicoot and Matau T. Monkey will help Thomas in this film. * * Scenes *Thomas Goes to the Swamp *Lord Farquaad's Lair/The Princess Choice *The Journey to Duloc * * * * * * * Songs *You're an All-Star * *Welcome to Duloc * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan